1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of slot wagering games, such as reel gaming systems and video gaming systems. The invention further relates to the field of slot gaming systems that involve multiple games and wagers in contemporaneous play and have inter-game effects with the multiple games.
2. Background of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,197,329 (Engleman) describes a gaming system for playing a wagering game comprises at least one display adapted to display a plurality of reels having symbols. The symbols indicate a randomly selected outcome of the wagering game. The plurality of reels includes at least one single-symbol reel and at least one multi-symbol reel. The at least one display is adapted to display at least one payline overlapping at least one symbol from the at least one single-symbol reel and at least one symbol from the at least one multi-symbol reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,910 (Berman) describes a method and apparatus for use in gaming activities such as slot machines. Multiple display segments are presented, where one or more of the display segments are presented having multiple display subsegments. Display subsegments present subsegment symbols independently of the other display subsegments in its respective display segment. Paylines are created from a plurality of the display segments, where the subsegment symbols of the display subsegments are independently used in formulating payout results for paylines in which the display segment is affiliated. Paylines may be dynamically created at any location as a result of corresponding symbols occurring in a predetermined number of adjacent
U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,936 (Berman) describes a system and method for facilitating participation by a player in a primary or bonus event of a slot machine. A plurality of rotatable shapes such as wheels, with symbols presented thereon, are spun. Each of the rotatable shapes is associated with at least one respective segment designator to identify at least one of the symbols on that rotatable shape as active for that spin. Each rotatable shape is allowed to perform subsequent spins if the segment designator for that shape on the current spin did not identify a discontinue symbol. Spins therefore continue for each of the rotatable shapes until all rotatable shapes have been associated with a discontinue symbol, or another termination event occurs. Payouts may be associated with some or all of the continue symbols, such that a total payout continues to accumulate at the rotatable shapes are allowed to perform additional spins. display segments and/or subsegments.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,769 (Gomez) describes a gaming terminal that is utilized for playing a wagering game. A wager-input device receives a wager from a player. A display displays symbols indicating a randomly selected outcome selected from a plurality of outcomes. The plurality of outcomes include at least one special-event outcome that awards additional game play at a time selectable by the player. The additional game play provides a guaranteed winning outcome. A special-event input device initiates the additional game play in response to the player activating the special-event input device. The additional game play is implemented with a game-enhancement parameter such that the guaranteed winning outcome has an enhanced payout.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,724 (Baerlocher) describes a gaming device in which primary game symbols are generated in association with secondary symbols. The secondary symbols if generated in a particular combination and in a particular situation, e.g., in association with winning base game symbols, provide a benefit to the player, such as a modification of a payout provided from the base or primary game win. In one embodiment, multiple secondary symbols appearing on slot machine reels are evaluated for a win. In another embodiment, a match between a secondary symbol appearing on slot machine reel and a secondary symbol appearing on a separate secondary reel yields a win. In a third embodiment, a winning combination of at least one secondary symbol appearing on slot machine reel in combination with a secondary symbol appearing on a separate secondary reel yields a win.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,505 (Berman) describes a system for presenting payouts in gaming activities. The invention may be used in connection with primary gaming activity and/or in connection with secondary/bonus activity. The invention provides a controllable selection and/or item capture mechanism used to identify full or partial payout values, and/or other play parameters such as multipliers, continue/discontinue identifiers, etc. The system and/or the user can control the selection/capture mechanism. In one embodiment, a platform typically concealed from the participant is moved to a location proximate the item capture mechanism, and a particular selectable item determined by the RNG is retrieved by the item capture mechanism among the otherwise perceivable selectable items.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,180 (Strom) describes a reel-type display wagering game is provided in which the symbols on the frames or positions of the pay line display are capable of having an ordered arrangement of separately provided and separately determined generic symbols and species symbols. The generic symbols may be provided in a number of ways. The generic symbols may be provided in a separate set of reels or frames, or may be added as subtext or supertext on the same frame or reel position as the species symbols.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,513 (Strom) describes a method of playing a video wagering game and a video apparatus for that method. The method may include a player placing a wager in a wagering machine having a processor; the wagering machine displaying at least a single payline of multiple frames influenced by at least two distinct indicators; the processor determining from one displayed distinct indicator on the payline whether the symbols provide at least one of at least two available different odds on the wager that are associated with an award; providing a second set of indicators associated with the payline, individual members of the second set of indicators associated with individual frames wherein predetermined combinations and/or orders of the second set of indicators are winning combinations and/or orders based on the wager; and providing the player with at least one award providing a specific multiple of at least some awards based upon the second set of indicators displayed on the payline.
Published US Patent Application Documents 2005/0043080; 2006/0189363; and 2006/0194629 (Strom) also describe video and reel gaming systems in which symbols from separate spins are combined to form predetermined combinations of symbols and sub-symbols within frames or affecting specific frames to determine outcomes and enhanced payouts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,873 (Weiss) describes a gaming device and method which provides a player with an opportunity of an enhanced output based on a display of a first predetermined value on a first display which subsequently activates a second display controllable to a certain extent by the player. The second display provides the player with an enhanced credit scheme and provides the player with a second option of continuing to attempt to enhance the credit payout or retiring before an event occurs which extinguishes the bonusing feature and the award.
All reference cited herein are incorporated by references in their entirety.